Salsa without the dip
by Quack says the T-shape
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are partnered up in salsa class. NaruSasu. Oneshot.


**Salsa Without the Dip**

Sasuke took two steps back, two steps forward, wildly trying to avert his eyes away from Shikamaru, who looked terribly bored. As Shikamaru's hand moved lazily onto his waist, Sasuke glared at his feet, thinking about how this was all Naruto's fault.

"_There's two more boys than there's girls," Kakashi said, glancing round the room. "One of the guys will have to volunteer to be a girl."_

_A moment of silence ensued. Eventually, Naruto looked up, and said, "Sasuke always told me he wanted to be a girl."_

_Sasuke flashed harsh eyes upwards, before looking desperately to Kakashi._

"_Sasuke it is!" Kakashi said, beaming at him. _

Sasuke didn't even know why he'd gone to salsa. What… what in hell compelled him to want to dance? He didn't know. He wasn't really a salsa-ing guy. Why had Shikamaru joined up? Why had anyone joined up? He really didn't know.

He looked past Shikamaru, to where Naruto was flamboyantly twirling Sakura around, grinning brightly at her. Damn Naruto. Damn Naruto and his dancing skills to hell.

"Switch!" Gai yelled, and Sasuke instantly let go of Shikamaru, and reluctantly began walking towards Naruto, who was beaming at him.

"I hate you," Sasuke ground out, and Naruto just laughed.

"Come on," he shoved his hand onto Sasuke's waist, and pulled him into position. Caught off guard, Sasuke stopped himself from stumbling forward. Shikamaru hadn't bothered holding him in the correct way. He glared at Naruto.

The music began to play, and Naruto instantly began to rehearse the steps, Sasuke following along with him. Naruto was a lot more practiced than he was, seemed to follow the steps more easily. Sasuke still seemed to be struggling.

Naruto's hand moved to support him more, and Sasuke started to stare determinately at his feet. You could tell the kind of person someone was from the way they put their hand on your waist. Chouji kind of grabbed, Shikamaru's hand was barely touching, Neji… let's not talk about Neji. Naruto's hand just held, and guided, and was easier to move along with.

Suddenly Naruto's hands moved upward, and Sasuke felt himself be swung round. Shit, he'd completely forgotten about the turn. Stumbling back into position, he fell forward, and Naruto quickly caught him, straightening him up.

"Steady on, teme," the blond said, grinning at Sasuke's misery. "Look up at me. And keep your back straight."

Sasuke kept his eyes downward, and slouched further. Naruto's hand moved to flick his chin upward, and pull him into a more upright position. He held him so that he couldn't move away.

They carried on for another few minutes, and Naruto tsk-ed loudly.

"Now what?"

"Your footwork's atrocious."

Sasuke had only just glowered in reply when Kakashi paused the music, and asked them to all stop.

"Now, we're going to learn the dip."

Sasuke's mind back-flipped. Shit, shit, _shit_…

"It's easy, really," Gai said, giving a thumbs up to the class. "Follow here, just like us."

Him and Kakashi positioned themselves, and Gai moved quickly, dipping Kakashi before pulling him back upward, in one swift, fluid movement. Sasuke's jaw dropped. His inner-self let out a string of swear words.

"And that's it, any questions?"

Naruto nodded to himself. "I think I've got it." He turned to Sasuke. "Ready?"

"No."

"…Do you need more time?"

"No, I'm not doing that."

"But… you have to do it."

"No, I really don't."

"But…" Naruto trailed off. "Come on, Sasuke, it'll be easy."

"But it _won't_."

"Okay, everyone, positions," Kakashi announced.

Naruto turned hopefully to Sasuke, who just glared in return.

"Everyone else is doing it!"

"No-one else has to do it with _you_."

"Shikamaru would probably drop you 'cause he's lazy, and Neji would probably drop you too, but that's because it's you. And Chouji would crush you, and who knows what Shino would do! You're lucky to have me."

Sasuke glowered at him without reply. Kakashi hit the play button on the stereo, and asked everyone to get themselves set up.

"Well, I'm not -"

Naruto pulled Sasuke into him, and began to move with the music. Sasuke tried to struggle, but Naruto had gripped him tightly and he was forced to follow the steps.

"Get. Off. Me."

"Why are you such a bitch today?" Naruto replied.

"Maybe it's because you volunteered me to be a woman."

"Maybe that's because I wanted to dance with you."

Sasuke froze, eyes widening, as Kakashi yelled, "and now!"

Smirking, Naruto dipped Sasuke, holding him secure and leaning in close. They paused for a moment, their noses nearly touching, when Naruto leant forward and pressed their lips together. Feeling like he may fall, Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's neck, and pulled the two in closer. He parted his lips and Naruto slipped in his tongue. Sasuke raised his hand, pushing it through Naruto's hair, when there came a cough behind them. Instantly, Naruto dropped Sasuke.

Sasuke sat on the floor for a moment, dazed, as Kakashi came over to the two of them.

"You need to swap partners n-"

"You _dropped _me!" Sasuke snarled.

"Well, I was distracted… and he coughed… and I just…"

"Argh!" Sasuke yelled, getting up and storming out of the room.

"But… Sasuke, wait -" Naruto said, chasing after him.

Kakashi, watching them go, said, "Well, we're only a boy and a girl down, so everything is still even… as you were!"


End file.
